A Little Surprise
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: 'Is..is my action isnt enough to show him the deepest on my heart' Onodera Ritsu, in spite of his confusion to his real feelings to Takano Masamune, he decided to do something for his man in his birthday time along with christmas day...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**i do not own the character of sekaiichi hatsukoi, shungiku nakamura does, i only 0wning the plot of the story**

**i really realize that this story are far from the real christmast event..but oh well..it just arround the spirit of christmast..**

**I do hope you enjoy the story and dont forget to leave me some reply**  
**#grin**

**I do apologize if the way i use english language have some error in anywhere...**  
**:P**

**Anyway..lets start the story...**

**Cast :**  
**Onodera Ritsu**

**Takano Masamune**

~December 3rd~

Tap..tap..tap..tap..  
And here he is, the brown hair boy with his green emerald eyes wandering like a lost puppy. Sometimes, he just stop and biting his fingernail with a confusion look, and so with his eyes, searching every inch of the department store not sure what he is after when he get there. He just simply want buying some tools and matter to do his bussiness for this special month, but due to his confused and clumsiness, the simple thing turn out to be more serious.

"what do I do now? Cook some cake? But i've always end up burnt it and also my kitchen's tool. Then, what about knitting some sweater or muffler?! But..I don't have a skill for it..or maybe I should take some cooking class before the day!? And also some knit class?! Gah! What should I do..what should I do.."

This brunette boy keep mumbling the same thing over and over, he made a pout form at his pink little mouth, also he have frowning his eyelid, a sign he have thinking and arguing at himself about the issue he have.

"or maybe..I can call her for help?!"

And again, this little cute boy more deepening the frown of his eyelid, think harder about should or should not he needs her help. He realizing something that he can't done some issue like house work, and absolutely need help from someone. But then again, after all the time he rejecting her feeling and also after she realizing his big secret about why he keep rejecting her, he feel awkward toward her, especially when three month after that accident they haven't make contact.

"but..I do think if I make a contact at her and needing her help for my little issue while years ago I keep rejecting her feeling, I do feel like a worse people..sigh..then what should I do.."

This little green emerald eye boy then resting himself at a comfort place at the department store and ordering a hot chocolate to drink to. His eye looks so sad and frustation, wandering nowhere arround him and of course no single person he know and knowing him. He feel so hopeless, while in his mind he have several plan for the day he meant to for the surprise, starting for something simple and continuing to something include in embarrasing stuff to do.

He can feel that his face awkwardly become deep red from ear to ear, also he can feel his body slowly but sure warmed by his naughty idea, he give a nervous chuckle to hide his embarrasment from himself. Well, its not entirely originally his idea, it just come across at his mind when he overhear kisa and his lover on the phone months ago. Kisa just simply said that he willing to do something for the lovers birthday,and here he go, days after that eventhough not in the hell week but kisa really look so tired with cut in his hand everywhere, also with a little sweet burn smell from his hair. And this boy just wandering his friend really take his best to serve something special and he thought not something usual task kisa will do in the usual day. But then again, the do kisa do that day be proof that kisa love his lover so much until he willing spend most of his rest time to learn to cook or something similar activity in kitchen.

The idea just came across at his mind not only because he feel somehow rather similar with kisa, not be able to cook but also because the most time is always their lover who love to do lovely thing for them, while both ritsu and kisa seldom do the similar thing to their lover.

The little brown hair man chuckle at himself again..

'Lover?! He was my lover, but he isn't my lover.. He was simply just my boss at work and my neighbor..or..what...!? Is he really just simply as my boss and my neighbor or more than that?'

The said boy shaking his head for the thought he have. He realize that the person who have been his boss, his neighbor and his ex-senpai is more than that to him. Well accurately, he just realize it just a few months ago, when his rival also his lover's friend declare right in front of him that he loves his lover and not willing to let this green emerald eye boy to take over the man. Of course this issue really make this little boy worken up, part of himself seems too afraid to lose his precious man again like ten years ago, and that absolutely like some trigger warning for himself to realize how much important that man to him.

Yes, this browny hair boy having his heart, mind and soul to half accepting that he is in love once again with his boss ex-sempai. But not brave enaugh to admit it to the man face to face, or else his glass like heart still hard to accept that man who had broke his glass like heart into piece ten years ago. For this brunette green emerald eye boy, it took forever to re-collecting each piece of his glass like heart into the old shape like before, of course it wouldn't just can be like before shape, so under his almost new shape, he keep hiding his true self so in the process he willnt get hurt like before.

Then again, half of himself that he try to seal deep into his conciousness can't give up for the man's love so easily. And as for himself half side, that always give in to that man to whatever that man want to him. Not that this green emerald eyes hate or digust it, but he just feel so contrary between his new-self and his old-self. Mixing with the afraidness he have always have, it feels so complicated.

The said boy sighing again while drink his hot chocolate. He almost lost at his thought, he just stare to the empty seat across him in front of the same table of him, imagining what if he and his lover going out for a date, sit in the same table and drinking the same drink while holding hand secretly behind the table. What a perfect way to spend a day with the one you very dearly love and dearly care for, but then again this boy just can't let his selfishness out and ask that kind of thing with his man, just not yet, not when he himself still can't completely accept the man and say three magic word to his lover. This green emerald eye boy just letting out another sigh while his hand reaching his chest where he just find a slight pain when he can't make himself honest with his true feeling and stare again at the empty seat in front of him.

'Its not I can't honestly say that word towards him, I just..not yet fully trusting his feeling after those ten years worse relationship leaving a deep scar in my mind, heart and soul. Well, of course he said that all was fully just some stupid misunderstanding. But then again, he have any idea how bad that issue hurting me, up until now the scar still fresh in myself.

Or...I'm being selfish again with all of my argument about him?!'

That boy just frowning his eyelids more again, some slight of sadness come through in his eyes. He know that those ten years bad misunderstanding not only leaving a deep scar within him, but also leaving an unpleasant memories within his man too, so that's one of the reason why his man way too over protective towards him.

'Sigh, honestly what the hell am I do right now?! Confusing myself with the issue that simply will make me worn-out when it reach this month hell week, while I surely can't do some short of that house like work to do without any help'

That boy then staring again with a blank gaze, but now at his half full of his hot chocolate while inhaling the chocolate scent that relaxing himself later. The sweet scent of the chocolate indirectly make him remembering his man manly scent. Oh well, of course the word sweet and manly can't be stand in the same way of thinking, but for this young editor it isn't the matter. While they have sex, the kiss they do completely sedated him with his man sweet scent from his cigarette. Also the manly scent from his man's body whenever that man hug him, during sex, after sex, or whenever that young editor facing some hard issue due to his family issue, and that scent always make him relief, that scent always can be his special cure medicine and of course can make him forget for awhile about the hard issue he faced by himself each time.

'True enaugh, for the past one year I have been with him, he never do one thing that make me disappointed. Well if I make a separate ways of think and exclude all those head-hit whenever we at work, I do think he really care about me. Especially when okaasan get sick, I can trully see his worried expresion withim him. Or whenever I have worrying about the editor capability I have, he always reassured me by his way, and in weird way, his way to comfort me always make me feel warmth inside. He IS a kind person, but..something about him become so pushy and so bossy make me think to keep the word for my self. Well, shouldn't he just can read my feeling from my action toward him?! Why the hell he really want me to say that outloud?'

A longer space went along the last word he have in his mind, this space come across on his mind without permission. The way of look from this brunette man can't describe in a better way, the way he look seems so complicated. In one way sometimes he really want to make his man know that he desperately fall in love with him, but in anoter way, everytime the said boy come closer to his lover possibly candidate, his little pink lips and his warmth wet mouth seems can't get into the right order. His brain keep refuse to make the word hidden in his heart in right order, instead giving his man a right word, his brain prefer to give that man a loud scream of annoying.

'Is it really important for him to me to say that word?  
Is..my action isn't enaugh to expressing the right thing inside my heart?  
...'

Another long pause come across in the brunette mind. Well, this little emerald eyes boy admit it to himself, whether he never show an affection toward his possibly love, he always shoves the man whenever the man want to come closer near him, if its just only for showing his affection towards the said man or its just only to give his attention towards the newbie editor, the brunette man always running away himself from all of his man do.

'Takano san...I...khhh...I realize all of my action is very rude towards you, and I know that this way of my attitude really hurting your heart...but..but despite of all of this, honestly I...I...'

The brunette man's mind went away with his true feeling of his heart. His gaze just went blank as soon as his hot chocolate entering his thirsty mouth and he enjoying the sweet taste of his chocolate. Indeed, this green emerald eye man still confusing to any of his live, expecially with his love live so does what he did say to his ex-fiancee, kohinata an.

His gaze jus wandering now and then, and of course he is not realize that he have two eyes at him. Two eyes from two different people who know him well, and of course, that two people aiming to greeting this cute brunette man, but unfortunately, one of them is fast than the other.

"ri.."  
"RI-CHAN"

~To Be Continue~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back with new update story..

**DISCLAIMER**

**i do not own the character of sekaiichi hatsukoi, shungiku nakamura does, i only 0wning the plot of the story**

**i really realize that this story are far from the real christmast event..but oh well..it just arround the spirit of christmast..**

**I do hope you enjoy the story and dont forget to leave me some comment**  
**#grin**

**I do apologize if the way i use english language have some error in anywhere…**

**Anyway..lets start the story…**

**...**

"ri…."  
"RI-CHAN!"

The brunette man who have a hot chocolate in his arm look so suprised when he hear someone screaming his name. Well, even he really look suprised, but he already guessing who is the voice owner, and of course it is someone he know well. But even he know the owner of the voice closely, he still have a little guilty in his heart. It is not because he hate the voice owner or so like that, it was because their situation that have make that feeling. He have no idea what is the others feeling about their condition right after he reject the voice owner's feeling, but eversince all of the truth behind his rejection revealing, they never make a contact, not in a single one contact, and it makes this young editor feel complicated toward her. It is not because he hate the chick, but personally, the young editor seems want to make peace in his heart before seeing his ex-fiancee again after all the truth reveal right in front of his eye.

"ri-chan! Ohisashiburi…"

the little cute chick, kohinata an smile happily towards the brunette man who have already stand in front of his chair. His ex-fiancee greeting him like the usually they have before the day of revealing the truth, and much to the said man relief the atmosphere between them seems have no change, even before he think on himself that someday they meet again there will be a lot of tense and awkward between them, but the brunette's sort of think seems fly away after seeing his ex-fiancee act like her-usual-self now.

"an-chan..ko..konnichiwa.."

But still, the said man still shy and guilt enough so the word that came from his mouth feels so tense and awkward. He do not mean any bad, just his personality once again stopping his step, just like he do on his beloved ex-senpai. He know that part on himself trully missing his ex-fiancee whom he know for so long since they in high school, and also feel a bit afraid to lose their family brother-sister like relationship after she know the truth behind the reason he keep rejecting the engagement. True, for the young editor, kohinata an is more than family to him but less than special person he love. Kohinata an is like a friend and sister for him, but sometimes she can be so pushy toward him whenever the engagement issue come again from his mother's mouth. But after all, he likes her like sister and sometimes she suprisingly can see right onto him like always, like when unconciously he show her his loving expression towards his man and the said girl just know right here and then that the brunette never will be in on their engagement because his heart already owned by somebody else.

"konnichiwa too, ri-chan..oh god, how badly I missing you so much..how are you, ri-chan? You seems rather pale! Plese keep your health, or rather your mom will sending you some of her thought! Oh please, don't tell me…"

"do not worry, an chan..I'm fine, really..see..I can just run over arround this building right here and then.."

The brunette forcing himself to smile eventhough right now, he feel no mood to smile or so. Because right now his mind wandering arround on the event before christmas and at christmas, with his man of course. He still can't throw his mind to give his man a gift on his birthday and also christmas. But he still can't decide what will he give the gorgeous black hairing man at the time. Cooking something absolutely out of the question because he himself cooking any in the entire of his live. So what is it then?! He meant something special for his man without get sore on his certain area in the morning, good enough that the man will remember this moment in entire of his live, wonderful enough for the chief-in editor to realize what is inside of his heart without him to say those three embarassing words for him.

"ri-chan?! Doushita no?! Are you not feeling well? Dizzy? Or something?!"

The worried expression show up on her face, trully worried. After all they have know each other for so long and the chick in every single time on their togetherness ever madly fall in love with the young editor, so naturally she will know right now and then every single changing expression the said man have. The brunette seems feel so suprise about how come his ex-fiancee in all of the year they spent they time together, whether when he feels down or whether he feels guilting something, she always have guess it right, like his lovely chief-editor.

"eh..uh..umm..I..I'm fine..really fine…well..uh..or no..errrmm..I mean.."

The pink blush spread across his cheek. His words seems unprepared and unforming well, like he just blurt out from his mouth without he himself realize it. His body language only tell the girl everything, all of the young editor feels right now or what is it in his mind now. He seems like have a certain-usual body language that she ever recognize to whatever the said man feel, and it is always make the young girl laugh a little, and now she seems can't keep her laugh and accidentally snorted her little laugh out on a low voice, low enough so the said man can't hear it.

"daijoubu, ri-chan…you can tell me, everything…its not one or two years I know you..so, just tell me..maybe we can look for the best resolution together…"

Another semi red blush come across to the younger editor. He realize that maybe sharing some amount of his confusing thing to someone he trust is better than keep it on his shoulder. After all, the one he will tell is his best friend who always knowing him better, and on top of that is, she is a woman, and also she was know that he dating his man.

"ri-chan..correct me if I say wrong thing. Is it about takano san?!"

The young man have a deep blush, even the dark deep red blush come across from ear to ear. And on one side, the girl just smiling so widely knowing that her words successfully make her ex-fiance shy into a girl-in-love like appearance. And of course, the girl ever seen this kind of expression twice, as for when they were in high school and one when the young editor's mother been in hospital. The shy-blush-cute-loving face on her best friend always put on whenever his man name come in into his ear, not to mention it also there whenever the said man hearing his beloved dark hair man whispering his words onto him. And all above that, those loving face of the brunette man appears only for the man name takano masamune, his beloved one and only.

"NO! I mean..it isnt…eh..uh…mm..an..an-chan..I..mean.."

"yes, Ri-chan!?"

The brunette then hiding his face and looking to another direction. Of course, the said man just hesitate whether he just say it to the girl or not. But since she is girl and maybe knowing better about that love matter…asking one or two question maybe willnt make a hurt at all..or maybe no?!

"yes….uh..I mean..yes, it is because of takano..uh..um..because of ma..masa..masamune.."

Another dark deep blush scattered across his cheek, make the said man face turning into pink shade-loving girl-like. He can't denying that the give man's name is the most word that can come out from his throat. Seems, that word get caught in the middle of his throat and can't come out easily. It isn't mean any bad towards the man, but as far as the young editor realize, saying the give name is the most embarassing thing in the world more than when he must saying the three words the black haired man want to hear once again from his lips.

"oh my..did something happen, ri-chan? Did something happen onto the next step between you and takano san?! Did you, ri-chan? Oh my..oh my…oshiete, ri-chan…"

The said man absolutely become numb seeing her expression, fan girling expression. And he never think that his friend would react like this, well after all of their engagement problems and the revealing that he is in love with a man, he just have a little afraid in his heart..an afraid if the ex-fiancee will feel disgusted with them, with him.

"ah..um..an..an-chan..ummm..you're not mad or disgusted to me?! To us?"

The girl look so confusing towards her ex-fiance. She tilting her head and facing closely to the said man and take her hand into his face and smoothly caressing the pink shade on his cheek.

"ri-chan..I did said it, didn't I?! Right in front of you and takano san at that time that I love you no matter what, so do your best.. I said it right…  
So, I do support both of you ri-chan..so I willnt disgusted about your love life..you can trust me and you have my word. No matter what will happen, I'll always beside you and supporting you.  
Then ri-chan..you can tell me everything..ask me everything..I will try my best to help you.."

The brunette's eye open widely when hearing his best friend comment, and absolutely speechless. He feel numb once again through out his body, shivering and a small of tears come out in the corner of his eyes. He feel so glad to have an chan right now so he can tell her everything what he has been thinking for the past two weeks in row. The brunette who have almost zero love experience absolutely needing help from someone he close to.

"ri-chan?!"

Another drip of tears come from the corner of the young editor eye. He still can't believing about what he have hear from his best friend. Commotion, happy, suprise mixing into one and those feeling ready to explode into one huge cry sound like a children cry sound. But for all of his pride, he choose to cry in silent.

"ah..umm..go..gomenasai..an-chan…I just..well..I am..ummm…"

The young editor wiping his tears with his hand one or two times, but sadly the tears jus come on and on and on. But he manage to form a small smile.

"arigatou, an-chan..I'm so glad to have you here.."

The girl then forming a warm smile towards the said man, and also wipping another tears that dripping out from his eye.

"so, ri-chan?! What is the thing with takano san's business that bothering you?"

The girl then make a small grining at his lips and those make the brunette blushed into deep pink across from ear to ear. His face feel so hot because of this embarrassment, and he finding himself want to run away to just hiding his face somewhere from the said girl. But both of them do not realize that the pair of eyes who failed to call the young editor name still there and observing the two of them from far away

"ri-chan?!"

~to be continue~


End file.
